maddie_ziegler_popstarfandomcom-20200214-history
Elastic Heart-Sia
"Elastic Heart" is a song by Australian recording artist Sia featuring Canadian recording artist The Weeknd and American producer Diplo, taken from the soundtrack for the 2013 American film The Hunger Games: Catching Fire. The song was produced by Diplo and American producer Greg Kurstin. It was released on 1 October 2013 as a single from Catching Fire by RCA, Republic and Lionsgate. "Elastic Heart" was well received by music critics and peaked at number 7 on the singles chart of New Zealand and was certified gold by the Recorded Music NZ. It also appeared on the charts of Australia, Belgium, Switzerland and the United Kingdom. In 2014, Sia re-recorded a solo version of "Elastic Heart" for her sixth studio album 1000 Forms of Fear. The solo version was released in 2015 as a single from the album and was accompanied by a music video, which features actor Shia LaBeouf and dancer Maddie Ziegler. All About Music Video Upon its release, the visual faced criticism due to the depiction of a nearly naked adult and child dancing together, as some of its images were perceived as pedophilic. Sia later apologised on Twitter: "All I can say is Maddie and Shia are two of the only actors I felt could play these two warring 'Sia' self states. I apologize to those who feel triggered by 'Elastic Heart'. My intention was to create some emotional content, not to upset anybody." On 7 January 2015, the music video for the song was released. Directed by Sia and Daniel Askill and choreographed by Ryan Heffington, The video features Maddie Ziegler, who previously appeared in the video for Sia's single "Chandelier", and actor Shia LaBeouf. In the video, Ziegler and LaBeouf wear nude and dirt-smeared outfits. Justine Harman from Elle likened the concept of the video to the plot of Titanic. Jason Lipshutz from Billboard summarised: "The entirety of the video features the surprising pair interpreting the song through various body contortions: they dance-fight, collapse in the middle of the cage, crawl toward and away from each other, and make some wildly fantastic facial expressions." In June 2015, Billboard selected the video as one "of the 10 best music videos of 2015 (so far)". PopCrush also chose it as one of its favorites of the first half of 2015, commenting that the video's "lopsided choreography and filthy warfare yields a raw, junkyard beauty that doesn’t ask who will make it out alive, but whether escape is ever really on the table." As of July 2015, the video had received more than 340 million views on YouTube. Lyrics And another one bites the dust Oh why can I not conquer love? And I might have thought that we were one Wanted to fight this war without weapons And I wanted it, I wanted it bad But there were so many red flags Now another one bites the dust Yeah, let's be clear, I'll trust no one You did not break me I'm still fighting for peace Well, I've got thick skin and an elastic heart, But your blade - it might be too sharp I'm like a rubber band until you pull too hard, Yeah, I may snap and I move fast But you won't see me fall apart 'Cause I've got an elastic heart I've got an elastic heart Yeah, I've got an elastic heart And I will stay up through the night And let's be clear, won't close my eyes And I know that I can survive I'll walk through fire to save my life And I want it, I want my life so bad I'm doing everything I can Then another one bites the dust It's hard to lose a chosen one You did not break me (You did not break me, no) I'm still fighting for peace Well, I've got thick skin and an elastic heart, But your blade - it might be too sharp I'm like a rubber band until you pull too hard, Yeah, I may snap and I move fast But you won't see me fall apart 'Cause I've got an elastic heart Oh oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh oh-oh-oh-oh Oh oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh x2: Well, I've got thick skin and an elastic heart, But your blade - it might be too sharp I'm like a rubber band until you pull too hard, Yeah, I may snap and I move fast But you won't see me fall apart 'Cause I've got an elastic heart I've got an elastic heart